disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
Home Alone Clip (Disney and Sega Style)
Disney and Sega's tv-spoof of Home Alone Clip is a parody of Home Alone movie from Robot Chicken. Cast *Kevin McCalister - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Harry - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Marv - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Kate McCallister - Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Old Man Marley - King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda) *Peter McCallister - William (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Buzz McCallister - Horrid Henry *Jeff McCallister - Lucien Cramp (The Cramp Twins) *Megan McCallister - Molly (Milly, Molly) *Linnie McCallister - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Frank McCallister - Professor (Super Magnetic Neo) *Leslie McCallister - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) *Heather McCallister - Sophie (The BFG) *Sondra McCallister - Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) *Tracey McCallister - Nadine (My Freaky Family) *Rod McCallister - Max (My Freaky Family) *Brooke McCallister - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Fuller McCallister - Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) Transcript *''the McAllister household, Kevin places the BBQ starter onto the doorknob of the front door to make it scalding hot on the other side.'' *'Link:' When those robbers try and break in, they'll be in for a nasty surprise. *''his room, Link unfolds his map of traps to check if anything is prepared.'' *'Link:' Nails on basement stairs... check. Iron attached to string... check. *''downstairs, Link looks over the broken ornaments and toys he's cunningly placed on the floor.'' *'Link:' Trucks, ornaments... check. Paint cans... *''the upstairs hall, Link checks the rope connected to the paint cans and releases it, making it vibrate.'' *'Link:' ...check. *''in his room, Link is in bed, preparing to go to sleep as he puts the map on his bedside table.'' *'Link:' (wipes his hands) Safe and sound. *''falls straight asleep. Outside the room, the BBQ starter that is connected to the door knob starts burning, causing a fire to start. The smoke spreads into Link's room, which makes him start coughing sharply. He then wakes, realizes what's happening, and puts his hands to his cheeks in the classic Home Alone pose.'' *'Link:' (scared) The fire! *''coughing and blinded by the smoke, Link walks to the stairs, forgetting about the trip wire at the top. He bumps into it, causes the paint can to smack him in the head, and is sent violently bouncing and screaming down the stairs, hitting his bottom and his head (which breaks several bones to cause pain) with each bounce. Flying into the wall at the bottom, Kevin attempts to recover, but instead falls dizzily face first into the objects he placed on the floor, cutting his face. Still screaming, he does the pose again, goes to open the front door, and severely burns both of his hands on the knob; then he puts his hands to his cheeks again, only to find that because of the big burn, his hands are now melded to his face. Now in agony, Kevin runs to the basement and begins to walk down the stairs, but stabs the nail he placed there through his foot, making it bleed. Now crying, Kevin tumbles down the stairs and tries to turn on the light; however, this is the light he connected to the iron above. The iron falls on Link's head, making him stop screaming once and for all. We then cut to outside as the house burns in the background, and The Wet Bandits and Link's parents simply watch as his body is taken away by some paramedics into an ambulance.'' *Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On):''' (crying) Oh, my baby... *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes):' We were just driving by when we saw the flames. Is that kid gonna be okay? *sheet covering Link's body is pulled back to reveal his burned and stabbed face with his hands still glued to it, which makes Angelica scream and do the Home Alone pose as well. After that, we switch to static.'' Episode Used: *Home Alone Clip (Robot Chicken Christmas Specials) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *The Legend of Zelda *The Looney Tunes Show *Fireman Sam *Thomas & Friends Category:Disney and Sega Category:Robot Chicken Spoofs Category:Home Alone Movie Spoofs Category:Home Alone Clip Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Robot Chicken Transcripts